Different types of servers are used to perform a variety of tasks in, for example, a network environment. Example servers include file servers, print servers and web servers. A file server is a computing device and a storage device that stores files. Users on a network can store files to the file server and retrieve files from the file server. A print server is a computing device that manages one or more printers coupled to the print server or coupled to a common network. A web server is a computing device coupled to a network (such as the Internet) that delivers (i.e., serves up) web pages. A web server has an IP address and, in some cases, a domain name. Servers are often dedicated such that they do not perform other tasks outside their server tasks. Certain servers may be capable of performing multiple tasks or functioning as multiple servers simultaneously (such as a file server and a print server).
Initially, a server needs to be configured to perform the various functions desired by a network administrator or other operator. Configuration of the server may also define certain operating characteristics, such as what types of users can access the server, how the server handles various types of requests, and what types of data should be encrypted by the server.
In existing systems, network administrators or other operators are responsible for configuring servers. Often, this configuration requires a significant amount of understanding and low-level control of the various operating characteristics. These manual tasks are time-consuming and may be redundant if the network administrator is configuring multiple servers that perform similar functions. In these situations, the “quality” of the server configuration is dependent on the knowledge and skill of the network administrator. If the network administrator is inexperienced at configuring servers, the server may not be configured in the best possible manner. Improper or inefficient server configuration may cause problems, such as poor server performance or inadequate server security.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for configuring one or more servers.